Wild Night
by BrittanaxLove
Summary: First time you saw her she was sweet sixteen. Pretty like a butterfly and proud like a queen. Second time around she was all grown up. Third time you saw her, she was walking into a bar. She was a rock n' roll chick and she was looking like a star. Next thing you knew, she was naked in your bed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two shot, I got the inspiration from a song I heard in a clothing store a couple of months back and I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. The song is 'Gloria' by Junkie XL feat Datarock. **

**Hope You Enjoy!**

**xxxx**

_You don't know what she saw in you. But apparently there was something, because otherwise she wouldn't have ended up in your bed. Naked and sweaty and wild. She had that thing where she could be sweet and cute in one second, and then the next she had you slammed against the wall, and like an animal ravished you until you could neither walk nor talk. _

_First time_ you saw her, she was sweet sixteen. You were driving home from the store when you noticed her. Her hair shone in the sun and reminded you of pure gold. She was beautiful like a butterfly. Prettier than anybody you had ever seen before. She never saw you, you disappeared before she could.

She had been standing on her driveway, bending over a red Harley, when you drove by. Her shorts were red, worn and dirty. You actually didn't see much of her face; you only got a glimpse of it. Still, you couldn't keep your eyes away. She managed to hypnotize you with only her body without even being in touching distance to you. There was just something about her, something fierce, that you instantly liked.

You had never seen her before, so you guess she was new around town. Your village was small and you knew pretty much everyone. It's hard not to notice a newcomer around here.

You didn't have the courage to stop the car that day and walk up to her; you aren't that girl who just starts talking to people you don't know.

It was only later, when you were alone in your bedroom, sitting by your window and smoking a cigarette, that you started thinking about how you should have approached her. You should have put on some lipstick, left your car and confidently marched up to her. You should have asked her to go to the movies with you, or asked her if she liked Breadstix. You would've taken her there. You would have taken her pretty much anywhere to be honest.

You drove by her house three times that week, but you were never lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the girl again. You ignored the nagging words in your head calling you pathetic. You ignored the feeling of desperation and disappointment when you thought about never seeing her again. You're never desperate, nor pathetic.

xxxx

_Second time_ you saw her, she was all grown up. You were on a break from college and you were home to visit your parents. First, you didn't recognize her. She had matured, in all kinds of ways. Her hair was longer and blonder from the sun, her body was fit. And as your eyes fell down her legs, you knew that she must have been working out a lot. The shirt that barely covered her stomach left you breathless and in the need for more. More to look at, more to _touch_.

It was more than four years ago you saw her for the first time. When she was standing in her driveway with sun kissed skin and red shorts. Four years is a long time. But she never left your mind. She's always been there in the back of your head, and each time you're finding yourself making out with a girl at college, an image of her is popping up in your head. It's annoying. How she's never able to leave you alone.

You don't understand why she had to make such an impression on you. You didn't even talk to her. You didn't even look at her for more than a minute.

Sometimes you're mad at her for invading your thoughts.

Sometimes you just feel like returning to her house, knock on her door and woo her with purple flowers and dark chocolate. But that would only be creepy.

So you stuck with just thinking about her.

This time, you see her at the beach.

She's playing beach volleyball with some guys. You recognize her immediately. Even though you keep telling yourself that it's impossible. That you shouldn't be able to tell it's her.

It's been four years. You didn't even see her whole face.

You're crazy.

You're so creepy. But the more you look at her, the more sure you get.

Your friends are already putting their stuff down on the beach, spreading their towels onto the warm sand and opening bottles of red wine. You're glad they're not noticing how you've stopped walking. They'd tease you. Make you go up to her and talk. You're not gonna talk to her.

You feel like such a creep.

Your friends want you to get a girlfriend. They say your life style isn't healthy. And that you can't hook up with a new girl every weekend. You tell them they can't drink wine every day, but they won't listen to you. You think they're unhealthy. You're fine.

They don't know about your creepiness. And they won't ever know. You're even too ashamed to admit it to yourself.

It's just something about her. Something that has made you remember her for _four_ years.

And now she's here, right in front of you. Being more glorious than ever.

But you compose yourself as best as you can. You put your towel on the sand. Blaine gives you the bottle and you take a sip from it making him scrunch up his nose. He's too prudish. When he instead gives you a red plastic cup, you ignore him and take one more sip from the bottle.

He only sighs, knowing it's a lost battle.

Quinn tells you to lie down and relax and you quickly counter with, "I am relaxed".

The lift of her eyebrow tells you everything.

You know you're on edge. You feel it in your whole body. But having _her,_ this close to you, being able to both hear and see her… It makes you feel nervous, and like you're seeing an old friend for the first time in years. You can't even be sure it's her, but everything inside you indicates that it is her. Though she has no idea of who you are, or that you more than sometimes, like to imagine how it'd be to kiss her.

Seeing her body twist and bend, when she catches and smashes the ball. It's affecting you.

And it's making your toes tingle.

xxxx

When her friends leave the beach, you're disappointed. It means she'll leave with them. It means that you can't look at her anymore, that you actually have to focus your gaze somewhere else. Because for the past half an hour, you've been busy letting your eyes follow her every move.

You keep watching as she packs up her stuff. You keep your gaze on her face, watching as her eyebrows twitch when she can't find something. And then her mouth slowly forms into an 'o-shape' when she picks up a phone from underneath a sports bag. Her friends walk past you, only ten meters away from your towel. She trails behind, taking her time drawing patterns with her toes in the sand.

You ravish in this moment as much as you can, because you know that this won't happen again. You won't see her one more time. This was a once in a lifetime experience and you decided to only watch her from a distance. Again.

So when she passes your towel, you look up at her face.

You're not counting on what will happen next.

You weren't expecting it. You just wanted to look at her one last time.

But as you're gazing at her face, her eyes shift. And suddenly they meet yours.

You're stunned. You're breathless. And if you weren't laying down already, your knees would have made sure you were now. Her gaze doesn't waver. She even slows down a bit, and for a moment, you're only looking at each other.

When you search her face, you see that the corner of her lips starts to stretch upwards. You look into her eyes again, and she's smiling at you.

You just keep holding her gaze. You're not sure if you're smiling or not. You have no idea what you're doing. The only thing you know is that her eyes are the deepest blue you've ever seen.

xxxx

She keeps looking at you, but then she starts to walk away again. The eye contact felt like it was going on forever, even though it was probably only for a split second. But she kept smiling, even as she was walking away. You know that she was smiling, because you were watching her.

As you've been doing a lot.

You seem to be really great at staring. Especially when it comes to her. You've spent approximately 40 minutes of your life looking at this girl.

And you've spent approximately four years, thinking, imagining, and dreaming of things that involve her and her body.

You need to stop being lame. You need to get a life, and perhaps even a girlfriend.

Your friends would be proud.

xxxx

_Third time_ you see her it's only a couple hours later.

You thought you'd never see her again. You were wrong. You were _so wrong_.

She's walking in to the bar. You're sitting in a booth with Quinn and Blaine. And Quinn's friend Jim back from High School. You think they're trying to get your attention. But you wouldn't know. You only have one thing on your mind. And that is what is right in front of you. She's moving delicately towards the bar, earning whistles and stares from guys around the smoky bar. They're checking her out like she's their pry and you can't help but send them all daggers. You faintly hear how she orders a tequila and you watch as she bends over the bar, making guys whistle some more. You can see that she likes the attention. She winks at the bartender and trails her fingertips over his knuckles when he hands her the drink. You roll your eyes because everyone in here seems to notice her beauty. That makes everything so much harder and more complicated for you. Even Blaine seems to have a hard time closing his mouth when he sees her.

You stay in the booth for another ten minutes before you officially lose it.

There're just too many people here. And those people are getting on your nerves. You didn't expect to feel this way.

So freaking pissed at people trying to flirt with her. So you stand up, and you decide to finally walk up to her.

"Ey, where're you goin'?"

You shift your head backwards and you see Quinn looking at you like you're being weird. You probably are. But you don't care. As long as people stop being all over _her_.

"The bar," you state and she nods her head slowly. She's taken a few shots, her eyes are blank and her gaze is wild. Blaine, though, seems sober enough to take care of her. So you leave them at the booth.

You lean against the bar and order a Tequila. Because you couldn't think of anything else. This girl is seriously taking up way too much space in your head and you can't even control it.

You don't really have a plan. You weren't thinking any longer than walking up to the bar, take her away from all these guys and make her yours.

Though your confidence starts to waver and you feel like maybe, it isn't that easy. So you drink your tequila. And listen as she continues to flirt with people who try desperately to make her laugh. It's pathetic.

But then you scoff. Because you're even more pathetic. You've dreamt about a girl for four years and now she's here. Not even three meters away, and you just stand there, sipping your drink.

You're the pathetic one. They are actually trying.

So you swallow the little you have left in your glass, and then you stumble in the direction of blond hair and blue eyes.

You come to a stop right next to her, and your vision is a bit blurry, but you see her clearly.

You're just about to knock on her shoulder to get her attention, when she turns around.

Your breath hitches and you suddenly feel like you're not going to be able to talk like you kind of planned to do.

She makes it easy for you though. She says, "Hi", and your heart flutters at the words spoken towards you. It was only a 'hi', but for you, it was so much more.

"Hey," you respond. She smiles at you and you feel so awkward. You didn't plan on what to say to her. You just know that you won't tell her how you saw her four years ago and that you can't stop thinking about her.

"I was waiting on you to come up to me."

You snap your eyes up to her face. She's still smiling at you, almost as if she thinks you're cute.

You open your mouth, but nothing comes out.

You swallow hard and take a deep breath.

"You were waiting?"

She giggles.

She freaking giggles at you and you would be so embarrassed if it weren't for the fact that she was actually waiting for you to come and talk to her.

"I saw you at the beach. I would have stayed and talked, but we were in a hurry."

Your mouth feels dry again. It wasn't only you who felt it. She must have felt some connection when your eyes met too.

"I saw you four years ago," you blurt out.

And you want to punch yourself so hard because sometimes you're just so smooth.

She giggles again. Oh, that giggle.

"Are you drunk?" She smiles at you and you don't know if it's the alcohol or some confidence that you randomly regained but you wink at her.

"On you, yeah."

She snorts, but continues to smile. She's looking at you like she's trying to figure you out.

You allow her. You allow her to see you, search you. You want her to find whatever she's looking for.

You usually don't do that. You usually shut down and push them away. But there's something about her that makes you so desperate. Desperate for her to see you, and appreciate and like you.

You're so lame.

But when she lowers her voice and leans closer to your face, whispering "I like you," you forgive yourself for being so pathetic.

xxxx

She buys your next drinks. When she asks you what you'd like and you quickly blurt, "Tequila," she smiles at you again. Like she's trying to figure you out. But like she's amused by your words, like she thinks you're cute but a little weird.

You like that look. You like that smile. You think you actually like everything about her. As long as it's directed towards you.

"Cheers," she says as you clinks your glasses together.

You wink at her, again, before you take a sip.

You see how her face flushes. And you feel proud of yourself for making her blush. Even though it was only a wink.

She asks you what people you were on the beach with, and you tell her they were your friends.

"So, no boyfriend? Girlfriend?" She's smiling at you a bit timidly.

Your heart flutters. "No," you say, confidently. She grins, but hides it behind the rim of the glass. "What about you?"

"Single," she says and you nod your head.

"Good," you say and she giggles again.

"And why is that so good?"

"Uh…" you gulp. Maybe you're not on the same page here. Maybe she's not thinking of this the same way you are. "I just, thought, maybe…" You trail off, not knowing what to say.

Maybe she's entirely straight. And she was just looking for a friend in you. You're a little disappointed. But you'd still be anything for her. Even if it's just a friend.

"Hey, relax, I was kidding." She smiles and you breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh," you say and she just keeps smiling.

xxxx

You buy her the next drink. And somehow, the longer you talk to each other, the closer you get. You don't know if it's the loud music that makes her lean into your ear every time she has to tell you something, or just because she likes being close to you.

Because you know that she likes your caramel skin, she keeps touching your arm and the visible skin between your shorts and the end of your shirt, but you're not complaining. And each time she looks down your shirt, when she thinks you're not looking at her, your stomach flips in the most pleasant way. She leans in closer and you can feel her hot breath at the shell of your ear. For a split second, you think that she was gracing her lips against your skin, but you could've been dreaming. You stand still, your hand gripping the glass on the bar counter. You can't move when she's this close to you.

"You smell nice." You think you're fainting but you're not sure. You grip the glass tighter, closing your eyes harder. You hold your breath, just waiting on being woken up from this unrealistic dream. She's still close to you, and when you open your eyes again, she's smirking at you. "Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

Your breath hitches and you heart starts racing and the next thing you know, she's naked in your bed.

xxxx

Her lips feel like magic. You don't know how else to describe them. She's kissing every part of your body, dragging her lips along your dark skin.

You feel her back arch into you body. Her hips roll against yours, making you pant against her lips. Her fingers are long and slender and when they start to move inside you, your jaw drops and your hips buck upwards. She licks at your skin, tasting you in the most pleasant way. You touch her back, your nails digging into her shoulder blades, urging her to move faster. She picks up the pace and your head flies back, resting against the pillows. Your skin flares, your shallow breathes get more desperate. Her lips make your stomach do flips. She whimpers when you move your hips faster. And she kisses your face. Her lips move from your cheek, to your jaw line, to your plump lips. You feel light headed like this could be a dream. Like this doesn't happen. What you're feeling, how she's making you feel. It never happens. Not to you.

Her blond hair is wild and it tickles your skin when she moves. You braid your fingers through it, making her kiss you harder and faster. Her tongue licks at yours, tasting you in a delicate way.

You've dreamt, and imagined this moment for so long. And all your fantasies could never make the reality justice.

There's a moan tumbling from her lips that hits your ear. Pleasure curses through your body. Stars appear and you hold her close, biting into her collarbone. She moves with you, her fingers buried deep inside you. You clench around her, making her breathes deep and fast. You arch you back and squeeze your eyes shut as you stumble over the edge.

She holds you close and you feel hot and wet in her embrace. You heart is still racing and your breaths are still quick.

You feel warm and wet lips on your neck. It tingles and you curl your toes. Her lips are so soft. And so delicious.

When you open your eyes, she's hovering above you. Her eyes are dark but still so blue and her lips are red and puffs of air are leaving her mouth. You drink her in. Her scent of sweet strawberries and vanilla, the blueness of her eyes, the wild look and the tousled hair.

Your heart starts beating faster and you try to calm it before she notices but it's too late. She's feeling it against her own chest. She smiles at you. It's genuine and sweet, and you smile back.

xxxx

When you wake up the next day with white sheets covering only half of your naked body, you frown.

But then everything comes crashing back. And in the course of only a few seconds, you feel everything you felt last night come back, at once.

Your heart is racing, your lips are tingling, and your whole body is squirming. You feel warm and wet and the memory of her lips on you is making your head dizzy with pleasure.

But then you open your eyes, and you look to your left.

There's no one there. She's not here. She left you.

There's suddenly a coldness spreading through your body, starting at your heart.

You've waited four years, and when you finally get her, she leaves.

You shuffle out of bed, because there's still that lingering feeling of hope, that maybe she just went to the bathroom, or to the kitchen.

And then there's the feeling of panic. That if she actually went to the kitchen, that she encountered your parents. They told you they'd be gone last night but they'd surely be back now. The clock is one in the afternoon.

You sprint out of bed but you don't come longer than to the door.

There's a note on the floor, right by the door. You frown but then sleepily bend down and pick it up. You unfold the piece of paper and start to read.

There's a 'Call me' written with a squiggly handwriting, and below that is a phone number.

There's no name, or anything else.

But you instantly smile. Because she didn't entirely leave you.

xxxx

**Hope you liked it, and if you feel like it: leave a precious little review and tell me what you think! **

**The next and last chapter will be up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the insanely long wait! I've been graduating, and partying, and working and life's been busy. Anyway, here's the second part of this two-shot. Hope you enjoy! **

"_Hello?"_

"Um," you grip the phone tighter and take a deep breath. "Hey."

There's silence for a while and it's long enough for you to be hesitant and regretful about your decision to call this number.

"Hi," the voice then says and you feel the corners of your mouth twitch because her voice reminds you of how amazing she felt on top of you. You clear your throat:

"It's…" you realize she doesn't know your name. You didn't entirely think this through. Why don't you_ ever_ think things through? You squeeze your eyes shut, willing yourself to get a grip. "You left me your number," you hold your breath. "On the floor."

You can hear how she's breathing and you picture her holding the phone really close to her mouth. "Oh!" you hear as she releases a breath and you think she knows who she's talking to now. "Hi."

You smile, "Hey."

There's silence again and you wonder if you should say something more or if she's the one who should say something. You were the one who called but _she_ left _her_ number after all…

"So…" she draws out and you bite your lip.

"So…" You didn't intend for this to be so awkward. Somehow you thought that this would be easy. She would be her flirty self and you would be your usual badass self and you'd offer her to come over again or something. Something other than awkward silence. Sometimes your confidence decides to leap out of your body and this is one of those moments.

Suddenly she speaks up, "You wanna do something?"

You gulp, "Sure."

"Meet me in ten? At The Bean?"

You nod your head because that sounds great. When she says 'Hello?' you realize you haven't verbally answered her and she can't see how you're frantically nodding through the phone.

"Yes." You nod your head some more, because, why not? "Yes, that sounds great. See you!"

And then you hang up, because apparently, the conversation ended there.

Sometimes you seriously question your social skills.

You rush to get ready. Because she said ten minutes and it takes you at least seven minutes to get to The Bean. You didn't think about telling her that, since your head stops working when it's really needed.

**xXxXx**

You run up to the café with sweating hands while trying to lock your car over your shoulder. When you hear the usual 'beep' that comes after locking, you keep sprinting towards the entrance.

You're fifteen minutes late because you couldn't decide on what clothes to wear. You're embarrassed and when you see her sitting at one of the tables, you keep sprinting towards her.

"I am so sorry!"

You're panting and you have to place your hand on the table to steady yourself. When you don't hear anything in response, you lift your head, slowly, expecting a scowl or anything but what you really see.

She's smiling.

Like you're not fifteen minutes late and like she hasn't already finished her coffee a long time ago.

"Thought it was weird that you accepted to meet me in ten minutes. I've been here the entire afternoon but you don't live that close, right?"

"Uh," you stare at her, "No."

She keeps smiling and you keep melting. Her smile makes you weak and you can't really understand why she's being so happy. If you were her, you would have been pissed.

She tells you to sit down so you do. You keep looking around nervously and you find a napkin beside you that you pick up. You need to have something to do with your sweating hands.

You don't know why you're nervous but you think it might have something to do with the fact that she's staring at you from across the table. You clear your throat numerous times and you try to come up with stuff to talk about but your brain is blank. Your brain is usually not this blank. You're starting to get a little scared that it's lost its competence forever, but you think this is only something that happens in company with this girl in front of you.

After a while, you can't really take the silence anymore. And more importantly, you can't take the way she keeps staring at you.

"What's your name?" you blurt, "I mean, so I know what name to put next to your number in my phone."

You could have said something cooler, but you're proud of yourself for uttering words at all.

"It's Brittany."

"Okay, cool." You bob your head up and down, fidgeting with the napkin in your hands.

"And you're Santana, right?"

You frown. You're pretty sure you didn't tell her your name yesterday. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Brittany shrugs, still not breaking her gaze away from your face.

"There was a diploma from a swim contest on your wall, so I just assumed." You keep staring at her like you still don't get it. "I mean I wasn't creeping through your stuff or anything, it was just hanging there. And I was searching for some paper and a pen so I could write you that note. I wasn't prying. You have really cool sheets by the way. I've always wanted to get Spiderman sheets. Do you remember where you bought them?"

You stare at all for a while longer, trying to get her words to make sense in your head.

"Uh, no. I think I got them for Christmas or something."

"Oh, okay. Cool."

You bob your head up and down again, probably looking like a retarded zombie. It's quiet again so you open your mouth, and you keep talking.

"I don't really use them anymore. I got those, like, years ago. I mean, that was my room in my parent's house that you were in. I've moved out. I go to collage now. I usually don't sleep with Spiderman." You suck your lips into your mouth. "Sheets. Spiderman sheets," you say as an afterthought.

Brittany smiles at you, resting her chin in the palm of her hand on the table.

"I don't usually sleep with Spiderman either. He's a little too cocky for my taste."

You clear your throat, "Right."

"So, you wanna go on a date with me, or what?"

Your eyes widen and your jaw drops open. She's not very shy.

"So… This isn't a date?"

She purses her lips, "Well… it could be, if you want it to be."

"I think I want it to be."

Brittany nods her head. "Okay, cool."

Brittany stares at you for a while before she says: "Do you wanna order anything?"

Right. Yes. Order.

You order a coffee and Brittany makes a disgusted face when you tell her you like it black. Brittany orders another coffee and when the waitress gives it to her, she pours milk up to the brim and then she empties the container of sugar into her cup. It was your turn to make a disgusted face. She just laughed.

**xXxXx**

"Wait, so you would choose owning a cat over getting free cake for a year?"

"Yes."

"All the cake you want? For a whole year?"

"A cat is way better, Santana."

You look at her sceptically and she looks back at you amusedly.

The remaining coffee in your cup is cold and forgotten. You're leaning your elbows on the table as you're discussing cats and cakes and you've lost yourself in her eyes. About half an hour ago a waitress came over to your table and asked if you wanted to order dinner. Apparently it was already time for that. You declined though, you had to go home soon, you promised to eat with your parents tonight.

But then Brittany told you how pretty your nose is and you instantly forgot about parents and dinner plans.

"You obviously haven't eaten my mom's chocolate cake if you're choosing cat over cake."

You cross your arms over your chest because this subject is close to your heart. Brittany snorts but the nods her head.

"No, obviously I haven't." She smiles a lopsided smile and you crack a grin. "Maybe I get to taste it some time?" she picks up the spoon and stirs in her nonexistent coffee as she rubs her neck subtly with her other hand. You keep smiling because her cheeks flush and you've never seen anything cuter.

You bite your lip, "Yeah, maybe."

**xXxXx**

She takes you out to the movies a week later. You've been texting nonstop since that coffee date, it's mostly just innocent texts like what you're doing and how annoying your parents can be. But sometimes she sends you texts that describe, pretty thoroughly, what she would like to do to you when you meet again. Those texts make you both excited and nervous. You sit next to her in the theatre now and she keeps stroking your thigh the whole time. You have a hard time focusing on what Tom Cruise is talking about and it doesn't make it any easier when she leans in closer and tilts her head.

Her lips make contact with the skin on your neck and your eyes roll to the back of your head. She places open mouthed kisses to your jaw line and right under your ear. When the credits roll and you proceed to get out of the theatre, you feel that familiar stickiness in your panties.

She drives you home on her motorcycle and you hold on tight. Only because you might fall off. And die. Not because her body is warm and you like holding her.

You follow her up to her porch and she waves her arm in front of the door. "This is me," she says as she lets out a sigh and you look into her eyes. You're standing close to each other and you keep your hands in the pockets of your green fake–military jacket.

She doesn't say anything, and neither do you. You just keep looking at each other, and when she takes a step closer to you, you bite the corner of your lip. She's so close you could just lean in and your lips would meet. Her eyes travel across your face and then they stay on your lips and your breath hitches in your throat. You poke your tongue out and wet your lips as she keeps staring and then she leans in closer. You take one of your hands out of the pocket and tug at her jacket. She leans her forehead against yours and you tilt your head, feeling her breath against your lips. You breathe in shakily through your mouth. Even though you've kissed her before, you're so thrilled and excited to feel them again. To taste her cherry ChapStick and get those tingles.

Suddenly you feel them brush against you. You hear how she gasps as your lips meet. She pulls back and then takes your bottom lip in between hers and you grip her jacket tighter. Your eyes flutter close and your stomach flutters. You tilt your head and massage her lips with your, holding her closer. You feel a hand on your neck and you need to press your eyelids together so you won't make any embarrassing sounds.

When she opens her mouth and slowly lets her warm and wet tongue touch your upper lip, you shudder with pleasure.

You open your mouth wider and then your tongues collide and you whisper "Brittany…" in between shaky breathes. She braids her fingers through your hair and you kiss her deeper.

And you make out until someone clears their throat behind you.

When you whip your head around you find a guy standing in her driveway, looking all kinds of amused. You weren't prepared for that, so you quickly pull yourself away from Brittany and take a step back.

"_Saam_," Brittany whines next to you and you scratch your neck while nervously looking down onto the ground.

The guy just chuckles as he makes his way past you and unlocks the front door.

**xXxXx**

It turns out that it's Brittany's older brother. He has dirty blond hair and sun kissed skin and Brittany looks like him a lot. His name is Sam and his nice.

He invites you in and you look at Brittany, expecting her to tell her brother that he doesn't have to invite you in. But when Brittany only looks at you with pleading eyes and a small smile, you sheepishly follow them through the door.

Brittany's brother gives you a glass of wine and as you take a sip, he asks you about your life. You tell him that you're staying with your parents at the moment and he asks you, "How long will you stay here?"

You take a sip of your wine. "Over summer. I'll go back to collage in a couple of weeks."

"Cool, where do you go to collage?"

"New Jersey."

"Oh really?" Sam looks surprised. "Brittany will start collage there when summer's over."

You look to Brittany and she's smiling shyly at you. You clear your throat and smile back.

"Cool," you say and Brittany smiles wider.

**xXxXx**

"Your brother's cool," you say as you flop down onto Brittany's bed later that night.

She's standing across the room, her back against you, fidgeting with some CDs. "Yeah," she agrees as soft music starts to play from the stereo. She walks over to you and you move a little so she can sit down beside you.

"He's pretty goofy, but really sweet."

"My brother's mostly just annoying," you say. It's true. But he's only fifteen so maybe he'll get better when he gets a little older.

Brittany giggles and you turn your head so that you can look at her face. She's so pretty. You can't really understand how someone can be so pretty. A lot of people are hot or sexy, but Brittany's different. She's beautiful, like you've never seen anyone else be, ever before.

Brittany smiles mischievously, "Do you want to make out again?"

You snort, because you adore her straightforwardness. It's refreshing. You know that if it was anyone else, you would be creeped out by the bluntness. But there's something about her that just makes it work.

You nod your head. "Sure. Now?"

"Yeah, I've kind of wanted to kiss you again ever since Sam interrupted us before."

You bite your lip to hide your smile. "Yeah, me too," you say and she smiles too.

So you pull her closer by her shirt and then your lips crash together.

**xXxXx**

_You wanna come over tonight? Nobody's home…;)_

After getting that text from Brittany a couple of minutes ago, you quickly shut your computer and threw yourself into your car.

Now you're standing outside her house again and you still can't really believe that you're here. This only happened in your fantasy, and now it's your reality. You thought you'd never ever talk to her. She would always be that really hot girl in the driveway that you developed a hopeless and lame crush on. She was like a famous person you're constantly wanting but never getting.

And now you're here. Knocking on her door. Because she invited you here.

Suddenly the door swings open and she's smiling brightly at you before she envelopes you in a hug.

"Hey Santana!"

"Hi." You kiss her on the cheek because you feel brave. Her eyes glisten and you feel yourself melting under her gaze again. She always does that. It's like she's the sun and you're a chocolate bar that that turns into mush when she shines. (Which is always).

She's cooked dinner. There's pizza and candlelight and you feel how your chest swells with warmth.

She looks so proud when she says that she cooked it herself so when you see the pizza cardboard container on the kitchen counter, you decide not to say anything.

Instead you sit down and when she pours you wine, you decide to tell her something you've been thinking about a lot lately. Something you feel like she should know. Even though you'll be embarrassed.

"You know… I think I saw you before." You start off slowly because you don't want to scare her off this fast into your relationship.

She takes a big bite of her pizza, before she answers. "When?"

You take a big gulp from your wine glass.

"Back when I went to high school here…"

She stops eating and you meet her gaze.

"Oh?"

"You were in your driveway. With a motorbike."

She stares at you with her pizza slice midair. She doesn't bring it to her lips; instead she puts it down onto the plate again.

"At this house?"

"Yeah…"

She looks at you like she's trying to figure out how that occurred. "Oh," she says again and you suck your lips into your mouth.

"You were bending over your motorbike and I drove by with my car." You purse your lips, "I remember how I thought you were super pretty."

_Well, that was an understatement_.

She bites her lip and you try to hide your blush by looking down onto your plate.

But just because you can't shut up when you're uncomfortable, you keep talking.

"I saw you for just a minute. You kind of… I mean, like. I've thought about you a lot. You were really beautiful and I couldn't really get the image of you out of my mind. It was like four years ago, but I kept thinking about you."

You take in a deep breath through your nose and then you dare to look up at her face.

She's wearing a crooked smile and your cheeks heat up. You shake your head, "That sounded so creepy, I'm sorry." You shake your head at yourself, you're such a creep.

Her face breaks into a full grin now and she laughs airily.

"Actually, that's pretty cute."

You breathe out a laugh and she smiles wider.

"You should've have stopped your car. I would've definitely taken you on a ride with my bike." She winks and you die.

**xXxXx**

When you're sitting in her sofa a while later, with wine glasses and candles, she can't keep her hands to herself. And you're not complaining. You haven't done anything more than making out ever since the first night you met. And it's been like two weeks since you touched her like that. You didn't think you'd say this ever, but, you're kind of craving her.

So when she pulls you up from the couch and leads you to the bedroom, you follow willingly.

It starts out slowly. You're kissing on her bed, there are hands wandering underneath shirts but still kind of innocent.

It's when you hear a muffled moan next to your ear that you can't take it slowly anymore.

Soon your hips thrust upwards and your hands find her boobs. She quickly follows and soon the kissing gets rougher.

She's rocking into to you with her hips and the bed is making noises when she moves but you can't think about anything else than how she's making you feel. You're breathing so hard and the bed keeps hitting the wall. You know the neighbours will probably hear. But you can't even bother. You grip her shirt and you pull her down so she's lying flush against you. Her boobs press against yours. Your body is throbbing so hard and it feels like your heart has fallen down between your legs. The moisture there is making your hips buck up into hers and you moan when she breathes against your cheek. She keeps thrusting her hips and you don't think you can take it any longer. She's making your head dizzy and everything is so warm.

You're not even naked and she still manages to push you over the edge. You breathe hard against her neck as she strokes your hair to calm you down.

"You're pretty amazing," you tell her and she kisses you as to tell you 'you too'.

**xXxXx**

It's a week later that you're sitting in your room with her and you're smoking by the window.

"You should stop that. You'll die and I don't want you to die."

You snort. Because you won't die. It's only cigarettes.

"Seriously," she says and you quickly realize that she's now standing next to you. "You should quit."

She's staring at your eyes and you suddenly feel how the cigarette is taken away from your hand. Before you have time to protest she's putting out your cig and then throws it out the window.

"Brittany! What the hell!"

"And the others too. Throw them away."

She keeps glaring at you, "I won't kiss you anymore if you don't quit."

After a few seconds of a staring competition, you sigh and roll your eyes. As you're handing over your package of cigarettes to her, she smiles at you.

"Good girl." She says and you glare at her.

"I've been smoking since I was fifteen, Brittany. I can't just stop."

"I'll help you," she says softly. "Plus, if you've been smoking for that long, it's definitely time to stop now."

She sits down next to you on the window sill and you look at her as she keeps smiling at you. She always smiles. She always stays positive, whatever happens. You admire that, even though you're the complete opposite.

"You know…" she says suddenly, while patting your knee. "When we started talking at that bar, I kinda knew you'd be my soulmate."

Your heart swells and you can't help the big smile that takes over your whole face. That's another thing, she always makes you smile. Doesn't matter how sad or pissed you are, she always makes you happy.

"I realized that four years ago," you joke. Though it's not really a joke. She laughs but you know that she knows that you're kind of serious.

You clear your throat, before looking into her eyes.

"I thought, maybe, as we'll go to collage in the same state, we could you know, live together, be roommates… We'll save money… and shit." You take a deep breath, "You in?"

You try not to display just how nervous you are to hear her answer. You don't want to come off as too desperate to keep her near you when summer's over and you don't want her to think you're moving forward too fast.

"You're asking me to move in with you?" Brittany asks as she tilts her head to the side.

You purse your lips, "Yeah, kinda."

You see how a smile starts playing at her lips, but then she puts on a straight face. "Yeah. Okay."

It doesn't take long though, until her face splits in half and she's smiling the biggest smile you've ever seen on any human being before.

**xXxXx**

One day you drive to New Jersey to fill in some paperwork for the apartment you're going to share before you're moving back there. You also need to go to your collage to sign off your dorm room. Brittany offered to drive her bike but you insisted you'd take your car. You admit you kind of like the feeling of riding on that thing, but you just don't want to be afraid of dying all the way to New Jersey.

So you drive the car with Brittany in the passenger seat. She's been dancing to Beyoncé the whole ride so far. It's distracting enough to have a Brittany dancing next to you when you're supposed to be driving and looking at the road. But the distraction reaches a point when she turns in her seat and reaches her hand out to twine a lock of your dark hair between her fingers.

"You have pretty hair," she says and you gulp. "And I really like your boobs too."

You grip the wheel tighter. "Oh god."

"It's true," she says as she lets go of your hair and trips her fingertips down your arm.

"Okay…"

"You don't think your boobs are good?"

"Uh, they're okay, I guess…"

Brittany chuckles. "No, they're more than okay. They're like... Marvellous." She stares down your shirt and the temperature in your cheeks rises. "I could stare at them all day."

"Brittany!" you hiss.

"What?"

"Stop staring at my boobs."

"Do you want me to touch them instead?"

You can't help the warm shiver that runs down your back and the tingle at the back of your knees.

"Yes. But no. Not now. You're distracting me, stop it."

She giggles and you roll your eyes.

"I'm supposed to be driving," you say and she sighs.

"Okay, but… Can we please have sex in the back seat of your car when we arrive in New Jersey?"

Your foot hits the break pedal at the red light and you compose yourself by taking a deep breath before you grip the wheel tighter. "Sure."

"I love you."

You hit the break again even though the light just turned green. "What?" You feel your throat close up and you can hear how your heart starts beating faster in your chest.

"I said: I love you." Brittany smiles softly at you and you stare at her some more as your heart is about to leap out from behind your ribs.

A car is honking its horn behind you but you keep staring at Brittany as she keeps smiling softly at you. She waits patiently as your mind keeps reeling.

Then you breathe out a laugh and you feel how your heart starts beating heavier but calmer, when you answer her:

"I love you too, silly."

*** THE END ***

**Hey lovely people. Another story (multi-chapter) will come up soon, and hopefully I'll be writing faster now that school is over and I'll just be working! **

**Hope you liked this little story and leave a review if you feel like it! :D **


End file.
